Popeye the Sailor
Popeye the Sailor ---- While billed as a Betty Boop cartoon, it actually features Popeye the Sailor in his first animated appearance. The short begins with stock film footage of newspapers rolling off a printing press. The front page of one of the newspapers appears, with a headline declaring that Popeye has become a movie star. The camera zooms in on the illustration of Popeye, which then comes to life, as Popeye sings about his amazing prowess in his signature song "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man". On land, with his nemesis Bluto, the two sailors vie for the affections of Olive Oyl (voiced by Bonnie Poe). They take the object of their desire to a carnival, where they watch Betty Boop (also voiced by Bonnie Poe) who is performing a hula dance. Betty is topless, her modesty protected only by a lei. Popeye jumps up on stage, wraps himself in a long fake beard that he pulls from the "bearded lady"'s face, and joins in alongside Betty, watching her moves and imitating them. Bluto abducts Miss Oyl and ties her to a railroad track, using the track itself as "ropes". Popeye defeats his enemy, and rescues Olive, punching the approaching steam locomotive in the "face" and bringing it to a crushing halt, thanks to his ever-reliable can of spinach. Quotes *Olive Oyl: "Popeye... Oh, Popeye... Oh, Popeye?" *Dog: "Who ya waiting for baby?" *Olive Oyl: "Fresh!" *Olive Oyl: "You!" *Popeye: "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man!" *Olive Oyl: "Oooooh!" *Monkey: "Over here our Hula Hula dancer Betty Boop!" *Betty Boop: "Aha, thank you!" *Bluto: "Marry me!'" *Betty Boop: "Oooh, lookie lookie!" *Olive Oyl: "Let me go you big palooka!" *Olive Oyl: "Oooh... help!" *Olive Oyl: "Oh Popeye help... save me!" Characters *Popeye *Betty Boop *Olive Oyl *Bluto *Bimbo Cast & Crew *Bonnie Poe as Betty Boop & Olive Oyl *William Billy Costello as Popeye *William Pennell as Bluto *Max Fleischer (Producer) *Dave Fleischer (Director) *Seymour Kneitel (Animator) *Roland Crandall (Animator) *William Henning (Animator) Music *"Strike Up The Band For Popeye The Sailor" *"Hula Lou" Gallery Popsa10.png Popsa11.png Popsa12.png Popsa13.png Popsa14.png Popsa15.png Popsa16.png Popsa17.png Popsa18.png Popsa19.png Popsa2.png Popsa20.png Popsa21.png Popsa22.png Popsa23.png Popsa24.png Popsa25.png Popsa26.png Popsa27.png Popsa3.png Popsa4.png Popsa5.png Popsa6.png Popsa7.png Popsa8.png Popsa9.png Trivia *Was released on the 14th of July in 1933. *One of the first animated cartoon cross-overs. *Popeye debuted in a Betty Boop cartoon, but the cartoon focuses on Popeye, Olive and Bluto. *The Betty Boop Doll (1930s) and Bimbo plush dolls appear as prizes on the ball-toss scene. *Cartoon Network had to remove a scene where Olive, Bluto and Popeye play ball-toss, the reason for this removal was because the target was an African-American stereotype, but the scene has been restored in newer DVD releases. *The cartoon references "Popeye's movie contract" with the Fleischers in a newspaper. *Betty Boop is depicted as a Samoan, performing her Hula routine for the second time since Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle. *Olive Oyl does not appear to mind Betty dancing suggestively beside Popeye. *Olive's voice features a strong Brooklyn accent as provided by Bonnie Poe, this was to differentiate the character from Betty Boop, as Poe supplied the voice for both characters. Later in the Popeye series, Mae Questel created a new voice for Olive based on actress Zasu Pitts' voice and mannerisms, also using Pitts' signature catchphrase, which was "Oh, Dear!". *According to Max Fleischer, Bonnie Poe was the only female voice in this cartoon and played the roles of both Olive and Betty. *Bonnie Poe performs the second verse of the opening song as Betty, followed by William Pennell. See Also *''Poor Cinderella'' *Max Fleischer Category:Episodes Category:Popeye the Sailorman Category:1933